The Ultimate War
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: When the bad guys team up will earths best hero's step up or perish.


The Ultimate War

Against all odds earth's hero's will be pushed to their brink. Will they break or rise to the ocassion.

Disclaimer: I own only story idea

Chapter: 1

New York city

"Damn you Wade!" Wade Wilson laughed as he ran down the hall in the Avenger's tower.

"Hah Iron-man is so pissed. Oh well Deadpool strikes again."

Gotham

Bruce Wayne walked through his family mansion as he was in deep thought. "Sir master Tim and Dick have arrived."

"Thank you Alfred." Alfred nodded as Bruce walked to his study.

"Yo Bruce what's up?"

"Yeah it's not often we meet up like this."

"Yeah I know I need you two to join me tonight on my rounds I got a bad feeling something is going on."

"Why?"

"Everyone even Joker has been rather quiet lately like they got something better to do than cause their normal chaos."

"Um maybe I'm wrong but everyone being quiet is good isn't it."

"No Tim Bruce is right Joker can never go too long with out doing something crazy."

"Exactly so I need your help to find out what's really going down."

"Got ya Bruce."

"We will be ready tonight."

Later

Bruce, Tim and Dick stood atop one of the old bars in the more rundown part of Gotham. "You sure you can trust the thug we squeezed this information from?"

"No." Tim sighs as Bruce motions for him and Dick to follow him across the rooftops to a different vantage point. They now stood atop the fifth national bank of Gotham when they saw some members of Joker's gang pull up in a car and let out Harley and Joker.

"Thanks boys as you know this meeting is private so we'll see you later."

"Yes sir Mr. Joker." The guys pile back in the car and drive off as Harley opens the door of the run down building for Joker to enter.

"Well this must be the place."

"Wow kid did he teach you that power of observation." Dick and Tim turn and growl as Jason Tood was leaning against the bell tower on top of the bank.

"Stand down I invited him."

"What!"

"But Bruce he's the Red Hood a killer."

"Yeah but he will be useful in there." Jason smirks.

"Yeah listen to your boss I mean it's not like he's ever screwed up or anything." Dick growled.

"That was a low blow asshole."

"Heh whatever Dick. So we eavesdropping or busting some heads in there."

"Listening maybe we will fight but I doubt it." Jason sighed as the four made their way to the roof of the building Joker had entered.

Inside

"So everyone but our mysterious friend is here."

"Yes looks like it."

"Hah why are we in such a secluded spot anyways?"

"Because this many questionable people in the same place would gather to many eyes otherwise Joker." A set of doors opened as five men walked in. They stepped aside as a sixth man entered.

"Yes Lex this many of you all in one place would draw the hero's attention."

"So we've been meeting like this for a while what's your groups plan?"

"Simple it's time to see which side is the dominate side good or evil tomorrow we start a war in which only one side is left standing."

"Oh."

"Yes we will eradicate the hero's and destroy the society that praises them and rebuild the world in our image."

"And we have to do the fighting I assume."

"Why Lex I'm hurt no this is total war everyone has to fight." The man walks forward and most of the villains gathered were shocked to see Loki. "No we will be right there fighting with you till we either win or die." Lex nods.

"I want to finish Super-man myself."

"We can attempt that but I make no promises that the one you want to kill will be yours."

"We will conquer gorilla city correct."

"Of course Grod everything will change starting tomorrow."

"We get to cause mass mayhem on a global level I'm in." The others agree and Loki smirks.

"Good." The five men whop had entered with Loki reveal themselves to be Hydra soldiers who hand out communication devices to the villains. "We will be in touch soon." Loki and the soldiers exit the way they had came.

"Ok let's get out of here a few at a time."

"Right Grundy Killer Croc with me." The two monsters stand up and exit with Deathstroke.

On the roof

"That's not good."

"No I'm going to contact Super-man and till him plan 66 needs to go into effect."

"Huh I've never heard of that plan."

"Of course not it's only for an emergency on a global level and this is it." Batman hits his communicator. "Batman to Super-man get to the watch tower and activate plan 66 I'll explain when I arrive." Batman let's go of the communicator and turns to his left. The other three look in his direction only to sigh.

"Well what do we got here looks like a family reunion." Deathstroke Grundy and Killer Croc look at the group. "Grundy handle the kid Croc take out Red Hood and Nightwing I got the Bat."

"Sure thing but leave the Bat alive so I can feast on his insides."

"So I kill the smallest one right."

"Hey asshole it's not my fault I'm only fifth-teen."

"Calm down Tim Grundy is an idiot."

"Heh why don't you help the kid Dick I can handle the carnival reject myself."

"Sure you can Jason like you handled Joker solo I don't think so." Jason growls.

"That was cold."

"Hah that's payback."

"Cool it you three we don't have time to be fighting each other." The three younger men sigh but nod. Only one thing was going through their minds this all out war was going to start early.

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Yep a new story

Rogue: Yes D.C Marvel and possibly TMNT crossover

Chaos: Yeah please read and review this story and look up our story Budokai Universe it's the fighting tournament from Dragonball with different characters.

Rogue: Yeah and you vote for the winner thanks for reading and please review


End file.
